Supernatural Valentines Day Special!
by Glittering-Cards
Summary: Dean works up the courage to tell Cas he loves him. And finds somthing out on the road there.


**I was serious when I said I'd do this. I'm just going to let you know, the date I started writing this is 2/8/14. You better love this because I'm posting this one or two days before Valentines day, and I'm going to write every day I possibly can!**

* * *

January 2

Dean Winchester groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. 2014. _Well shit_, he thought to himself. _Maybe I'll be a good guy this year, _Dean thought to himself, but laughed at the idea. _Just for kicks._

Dean sat down at a desk, a pencil and a piece of paper in hand. A bottle of whiskey was also in the corner of the table.

_Drink less, _Dean jotted down. But then, he realized how useless that would be.

_Help Sam, _Dean thought twice about this, then scribbled it out.

_Help EVERYONE, _he thought that sounded much better.

In light, almost unreadable letters Dean wrote _Tell him._

_"_No," Dean said. Once again, he thought about it.

Dean scribbled it out with dark, spiraled, and unruly marks. But once again, he writes the two words again. Only larger, and more determined.

TELL HIM.

February 1

Dean had just gotten back from a hunt with Sam. The trip was damn easy. The demonic SOB was running about cutting people's hands off. Dean thought that the guy was stringing them together for his demon bitch. All the victims had been virgins, so it could only make sense. This demon was pretty sloppy though. Sam just snuck up behind them and stabbed 'em in the back. So when the two of them reached their motel Sam called showers.

Dean was wide awake despite it being 2 in the morning. The eldest winchester sat down at a desk. Dean never told anyone, but he had a hobby of drawing. Dean only specialized in ties, feathers, and brightly colored eyes. He only used blue pen for some reason, too.

But, he couldn't find a paper. Dean didn't want to dwell on it, so he got up to go to bed. On his way over, he kicked a piece of paper.

_Oh, god_

Dean picked up the paper, hands shaking. Dean's eyes tore to the bottom of the page. The words he wrote that night were still there. He didn't imagine writing the words. Dean actually had pulled together some willpower to even let the words escape his head. Dean truly wants to tell Castiel, but hes afraid. He's afraid of how he feels. Dean has never _really_been in love with anyone before. That is why he's so nervous about coming to terms.

_But, Valentines Day_.

Dean decided he knew what he would do. He just wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to do it.

February 7

"No, Sam, you can't just decide you know what you need-" Dean was cut off.

Well, shit.

Sam was offing Dean about what they needed, supplies actually. But, still. Dean was stabbed in the hip, and couldn't really walk well. So once again, he was bed bound.

Luckily, there was a blue pen and a pad of paper within reach. Getting the utensils was only the smallest bit painful. As his usual preference, Dean started drawing feathers. Although, Dean decided that that wasn't enough. He started sketching wings. Full out angel wings.

_Oh, _Dean realized. _This is why._

Why Dean had been only drawing feathers, ties, and eyes are because they are things that remind him of Castiel.

_This explains absolutely too much._ Once again, fears, questions, and _excitement_ filled Dean Winchester. The excitement was a new one though. It was a feeling in Dean's gut, like how 14 year olds get butterflies.

There was seven days left until Valentines day. And Dean was unaware on how he was going to explain to Castiel that he was in... love with him. Whether he writes it down, or gives a full on speal to Cas, he WILL do it.

February 10

Dean was able to walk know, but only with a slightly uncomfortable limp. The wound piercing Dean's hip bone was annoying him over the top. Dean just sat on the bed of the motel which they have been in since _New Years_. He grabbed the remote and clicked Dr. Sexy M.D on.

"Really, Dean?" Sam asked accusingly.

"It was on," Dean said blankly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yea, sure, Dean."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Sam flopped down on the bed with his laptop in hand. Dean has no clue what his brother does on there. Research all the time? That can't be the only thing he ever does on there.

After about 4 episodes of Dr. Sexy Sam was asleep. Dean gripped his brother's laptop tight, and raised it from the motel bed.

Dean opened the history page, and was he shocked.

_My brother is obsessed with his best friend_

_My brother is in love with his best friend_

_My brother is gay and he doesn't know it_

_Is my brother gay_

_Why is my brother an idiot_

_Wow, thanks Sam. _Dean thought. Sam even knew before Dean did. And, Dean was.. well... himself.

Dean scrolled down miles and miles, seeing all kinds of these things. Dean's eyes started to hurt, so he just clicked YEAR, and went back to the year him and Cas met.

The history questions were still the same.

Dean suddenly wondered if Castiel knew. Cas could see lots of things, but then again not very human-like things.

February 13

Castiel showed up.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean said, a little too excitedly. Sam seemed to notice, and his eyes widened about 1/3 an inch.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said warmly. "Hello, Sam," he also greeted.

Cas noticed Dean's uneasiness in his right leg.

"Dean, is everything okay?"

Dean's face might have turned bright red, he wasn't sure.

"Yeaeverythingisfinecas."

"Your leg appears to be damaged," Castiel stated. The angel walked over to Dean and cautiously raised Dean's shirt to expose his wound.

Cas's cool fingers lightly grazed Dean's abdomen.

"Ohwow," Dean muttered silently.

Castiel looked up at Dean with purely innocent eyes.

"Are you okay?" Castiel sounded worried.

Dean suddenly saw his chance.

Dean crouched down to the ground to match Cas's height, and took the angel's face with both hands. Dean crashed his lips against Castiel's. Dean almost though he could hear Sam cheering "Yes!", but he decided to ignore it. Seconds turned to minutes, and Sam coughed to bring them back to reality.

The kiss broke apart. Dean Winchester had finally done it. Sam knew, Cas probably knew, Dean hadn't, but he finally did it.

"FINALLY YOU TWO. NOW GO DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS!" Sam was cheering at first, but then frustration had settles at the end. Sam must reallyyy be fed up with their eye sex.

Dean blushed, and Cas tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth, but Sam had already walked out the door.

February 14

Cas and Dean woke up on the motel bed, Dean hadn't wanted to wake Cas, after being up so late last night. So Dean changed, and looked around for Sam. He went out to the main lobby to ask for what room the Sasquatch was in. The clerk only held up the number 4, he was to busy reading somthing on his phone.

"Thanks," Dean muttered and left the lobby to find his brother.

To Dean's luck, Sam was in the room next to theirs.

"Holy shit, Dean," Sam scolded.

Dean blushed.

"You said too," Dean stated, and held his hands up in defense.

"Remind me to leave town next time. The whole city probably heard you two!" Sam complained.

Dean's little brother's were red, no sleep obviously.

"But you gotta admit, it was hot," Dean said, winking.

"No," Sam said blankly, a stern look on his face.

"Fine, anyways, its safe to come back into the room i guess," Dean told him.

"Doubt that," Sam said.

* * *

**This is not what i expected. UGH. I typed 3 dates at the library, and wow its awkward. I feel like the people behind me are reading this even though the text is too small. Anyways, wanna know what happened the night of Feb. 13? Review, maybe I'll post some action ;)**

**Hope you liked this!**


End file.
